The present invention relates to aluminum alloy materials produced by means of powder metallurgical technique and more particularly to formed materials having a high strength at high temperatures as well as moderate temperatures, the materials being produced by consolidating aluminum alloy particulates rapidly solidified in atomization or other conventional processes into a desired configuration by extrusion, rolling, forging, sintering, hot isostatic pressing or other usual forming processes.
In the field of the manufacture of connecting rods for automobile engines, impellers or fan blades for gas turbines, structural components for supersonic airplanes, etc, heat resistant materials having a high strength at the high temperature range of 100.degree. to 400.degree. C. have been required. If the materials used in such fields are made of aluminum alloys, great advantages will be expected by virtue of their lightness of weight. However, the conventional aluminum alloys can not be used in such applications, since their strength is considerably reduced at the temperatures higher than 150.degree. C.
Recently, some kinds of Al-Fe system alloys such as Al-8Fe-4Ce, Al-8Fe-2Co and Al-8Fe-2Mo, which are produced by the process including rapid solidification and consolidation, have been proposed as heat resistant aluminum alloys. However, these conventional materials do not always provide satisfactory utility in the practical use. For example, the foregoing Al-8Fe-4Ce material increases the cost of the finished products because of the addition of expensive Ce. Further, the materials of Al-8Fe-2Co alloy and Al-8Fe-2Mo alloy can not always give an adequate high-temperature strength in practical use.